Tamworth F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = The Lamb Ground Tamworth | capacity = 4,565 (518 seated) | chairman = Bob Andrews | manager = Andy Morrell | league = | season = | position = | pattern_la1 = _whiteborder | pattern_b1 = _whiteshoulders | pattern_ra1 = _whiteborder | pattern_sh1 = | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = FF0000 | body1 = FF0000 | rightarm1 = FF0000 | shorts1 = FF0000 | socks1 = FF0000 | pattern_la2 = _blackborder | pattern_b2 = _blackcollar | pattern_ra2 = _blackborder | pattern_sh2 = | pattern_so2 = _blackstripe | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = 000000 | socks2 = FFFFFF | website = http://www.thelambs.co.uk/ | current = 2016–17 National League#National League North }} Tamworth Football Club is an English football club based in Tamworth, Staffordshire. The club participates in the National League North, the sixth tier of English football. The club were formed in 1933 after the previous Tamworth club, Tamworth Castle, ceased to exist. They originally played at The Jolly Sailor Ground but after a year moved into The Lamb Ground. Local rivals include Burton Albion and Nuneaton Town, and to a lesser degree Atherstone Town, Bedworth United and Bolehall Swifts. The team are currently managed by Andy Morrell, and the current club captain is Paul Green. History Early years The town of Tamworth had been represented at football by Tamworth Castle F.C. until the club folded in 1933. This void was filled thanks to a campaign started by a letter from a local businessman in the local newspaper setting in motion the formation of Tamworth F.C. Originally playing next to the Jolly Sailor pub, the club moved to their present ground, The Lamb Ground, in 1934. Tamworth began life competing in the Birmingham Combination, before joining the West Midlands League, which was later renamed the Birmingham League, in the 1950s. In the 1960s Tamworth experienced success, winning the league in 1963–64 and 1965–66, as well as lifting the West Midlands League Cup, Birmingham Senior Cup and Staffordshire Senior Cup in that decade. 1972 saw Tamworth promoted to the Southern League, but a period of falling attendances and financial difficulties followed. The club returned to the West Midlands League, and it was taken over by a consortium of local businessmen in 1984. In 1987–88 Tamworth won the League and were promoted back to the Southern League. 1989–2005 Tamworth, managed by Graham Smith, won the FA Vase in 1989, beating Sudbury Town. The final was played at Wembley Stadium, but the game finished 1–1, meaning that the winner would have to be decided by a replay. The replay was played at London Road, the home of Peterborough United, and Tamworth won 3–0 to lift the FA Vase for the first time. Tamworth won promotion to the Football Conference in 2002–03 after winning the Southern League in 2001–02, only one year after narrowly missing the same promotion. That year, Tamworth earned a 3–3 draw on the final day at Folkestone Invicta while Kettering Town won, passing Tamworth for first place and winning promotion to the Football Conference. Tamworth also reached the final of the FA Trophy in 2002–03 season where they played Burscough but were denied a double, losing 2–1. Recent history The club completed perhaps their highest profile signing of all time on 23 February 2006, with the capture of former Arsenal, Aston Villa, Walsall and English national midfielder Paul Merson. However, the arrangement meant that until the end of the season, the majority of Merson's wages were to be paid by the club he used to manage, Walsall. The arrangement however only lasted two games, although Merson only played once in the 2–1 home loss to Halifax Town. Merson was dropped to the bench for the following game, which was a 5–0 defeat away to Grays Athletic. Merson later announced his retirement from professional football as a player on 9 March 2006, less than a month after joining Tamworth. Although the club finished the 2005–06 season in 21st position (the last relegation position), in the Conference National, the club were spared the drop after Canvey Island resigned from the league. The Lambs did, however, reach the 3rd round of the FA Cup for the first time that season. Despite a fairly poor 2006–07 league campaign, Tamworth once again found themselves at the 3rd round stage of the FA Cup. Norwich City beat The Lambs, and 18 days later Tamworth manager Mark Cooper and assistant manager Richard Dryden were dismissed with the club at the foot of the league table. They were replaced two days later by the former Tamworth managerial duo of manager Gary Mills and assistant Darron Gee. Despite the change in leadership, Tamworth were relegated after finishing in 22nd position. Tamworth kicked off the 2007–08 season in the Conference North, a disappointing league campaign saw the club finish in 15th position. The club began their second season in the Conference North and followed up a fantastic season with a win over Hinckley United on 21 April 2009 which secured the title and promotion back to the Conference Premier. The win was duly attained with a 65th-minute goal from Nick Wright as the club won 1–0. Captain Martin Foster received the trophy in front of hundreds of ecstatic fans and the celebrations began at The Lamb Ground. On the 13 October 2010, manager Gary Mills quit Tamworth to join fellow Conference Premier side York City, names of possible replacements started to circulate and many believed that Ian McParland had expressed interest in the job. It's also been rumoured that the board have made bids to Kevin Wilkin, Dean Thomas and Jim Gannon to take over at the club. However first team coach Des Lyttle became caretaker manager and was later hired as player-manager. He resigned as manager on 13 April 2011, and was replaced by Tamworth legend Dale Belford, who was to manage the club for the remaining four games of the season. Belford led Tamworth to last day safety with a 2–1 home win over Forest Green Rovers, with Jake Sheridan scoring the all important winning goal. In November 2010, Tamworth were drawn against Crewe Alexandra in the first round of the 2010–11 FA Cup, Tamworth won the tie 2–1, with goals coming from Alex Rodman and Danny Thomas. Tamworth were then drawn away to Carlisle United in the second round, and were knocked out after a 3–2 defeat. Belford stepped aside at the end of the season, and the search for a new manager to lead the club for the 2011–12 Conference Premier season began, speculation was rife, and the names of former York City manager Martin Foyle, Eastwood Town manager Paul Cox and former Walsall assistant manager Martin O'Connor were all linked to the club, but on 25 May 2011, Tamworth announced Kettering Town manager Marcus Law as the club's new manager. Tamworth were defeated by Everton in the 3rd round of the 2011–12 FA Cup 2–0 on 6 January 2012. Around 5,000 Lambs supporters made the trip to Goodison Park. Marcus Law was relieved of his manager duties following a meeting with chairman Bob Andrews on Monday 14 January 2013. Dale Belford was appointed as caretaker-manager for the foreseeable future with former Lambs player Scott Lindsey as his assistant. The 2013-14 Football Conference was ultimately one to forget for the lambs. In a season that included a few highlights such as progress to the 2nd round of the 2013-14 FA Cup, where they were beaten 2–1 at home to Bristol City, Tamworth couldn't survive in the league and finished 23rd, dropping down into the Football Conference North after five seasons in the English fifth tier. On 15 September 2014, with Tamworth in the bottom 3 of the Conference North, Dale Belford left the club by Mutual Consent and was replaced on 23 September by former Wrexham Manager Andy Morrell. Despite a 12-game winning run, promotion was just out of reach as Tamworth failed to get into the play offs on goal difference. 2015–2016 saw virtually a new squad signed but again the elusive play offs were just out of reach as Tamworth finished 7th. Colours and badge As of 2009, Tamworth play in an all red kit with white sides, and with the 2010/2011 season there was no change colours but the white stripes on the sides moved so they went down as far as the sleeves. In 2011/2012 the white sides changed to black and the shorts also changed to dark blue. In 2012/2013 the colours changed to go back to all red kits with white stripes on the side. The Tamworth FC badge features the Mercian flag and the Stafford knot, the symbol of Staffordshire next to the Tamworth castle. Stadium Tamworth have played at The Lamb Ground since 1934. Prior to this, they spent their first season at a ground adjacent to the Jolly Sailor pub. The Lamb Ground takes it name from a pub, the Lamb Inn, which formerly stood nearby. The ground has a capacity of approximately 4,000, and a directors box. All seating is in the Main Stand, which was constructed in 1997. The Main Stand occupies one side of the pitch, with a covered terrace known as the Shed on the opposite side. As soon as the 2015–16 season finished, work began on a new 3G pitch, the first of its kind in the Conference North. This will be ready in time for the 2016–17 season and will be available for the community as a whole to use. Players Current squad Academy Out on Loan Airbus UK}} Former players See Tamworth F.C. Players Player of the Year :As voted for by supporters of the club. * 2007 José Veiga * 2008 Gareth Sheldon * 2009 Gareth Sheldon * 2010 Danny Alcock * 2011 Kyle Perry * 2012 Richard Tait * 2013 Duane Courtney * 2014 Lloyd Kerry * 2015 James Belshaw * 2016 James Belshaw Management and coaching staff Current staff Managerial history Honours *'Conference North' **Champions: 2009 *'Southern Football League Premier Division' **Champions: 2003 **Runners-Up: 2002 *'FA Trophy' **Runners-Up: 2003 *'FA Vase' **Champions: 1989 *'Southern Football League Division One Midlands' **Champions: 1997 *'West Midlands (Regional) League' **Champions: 1964, 1966, 1972, 1988 *'West Midlands League Cup' **Champions: 1965, 1966, 1972, 1986, 1988 *'Birmingham Senior Cup' **Champions: 1961, 1966, 1969 *'Staffordshire Senior Cup' **Champions: 1959, 1964, 1966, 2002 *'Harry Godfrey Trophy' **Champions: 1994, 1997 Records * Best League Position: 15th in Conference National (Level 5), 2004/05 * Best FA Cup performance: 3rd round, 2005/06, 2006/07 and 2011/12 * Record Transfer Paid: £7,500 to Ilkeston Town for Tony Hemmings, 2000 * Record Transfer Received: £12,000 from Kidderminster Harriers for Scott Rickards, 2003 * Record Attendance: 4,920 v Atherstone Town, 1948 * Record Victory: 14–4 v Holbrook Institute, 1933 * Record Defeat: 11–0 v Solihull Borough, 1940 Shirt/shorts sponsors/manufacturers Following seven years with Nike, Inc., the club confirmed the kit manufacturer to be Umbro for the 2007/08 season. Snowdome were confirmed as the club's new shirt sponsor on 24 June 2009, agreeing to a three-year shirt sponsorship deal with the club. Automotive Solutions agreed a one-year short sponsorship, while Admiral Sportswear would be manufacturing the club's players and replica kits. On 14 July 2011, it was confirmed that Tamworth based IT Consultancy company, Computer Friendly Consultants would be renewing their back of shirt sponsor for the 2011/12 season. Solus Coaches were announced as the first team shorts sponsor for the 2011/12 season. Tamworth announced on 27 March 2012 that their away kit for the 2012/13 season would be sponsored by Drayton Manor, with the clubs kits now been supplied by Jako. The club followed this up on 26 April 2012 with confirmation that Solus Coaches would sponsor the team home shirt for the 2012/13 season. The Shorts for 2012/2013 season sponsor is made by Jako and a sponsor of Ankerside Shopping Center. References External links * *Heritage site *Fan's Forum *Football Conference Official Site Category:Tamworth F.C. Category:Association football clubs established in 1933 Category:National League (English football) Category:Football clubs in Staffordshire Category:Southern Football League clubs Category:1933 establishments in England Category:Football clubs in England